Fanfic - Pride
Characters *'Dewilla Wiley: '''A homosexual teenager who is an aspiring artist, actor and a member of an LGBT+ group. She loves anything cute, colorful and also plays basketball. As the fanfic continues, she and her friend Luna start to grow their relationship. *'Cordell Belton: A teenager who is the head of the welcoming comitee, and was also Dewilla's childhood friend. He also partakes in the school plays, and spends time reading mostly. He occasionally hangs with the teachers and is quite intelligent. *'Tamiko Avila: '''The main antagonist, she's your typical popular girl. Popular, rich, attractive, a member of the cheer team - she has it all. She is also the biological daughter of the principal, Mrs. Avila. *'Courtney Kinzey: 'Tamiko's best friend and sidekick. She's always with Tamiko, all the time. Although she backs Tamiko up, she can't wait until the day she can take over her throne. *'Tabitha-Junko Westily: '''Tabitha was accepted into Tamiko and Courtney's group after she changed colors. She told them she knew numerous actors and her father was a director who could hook them up with any actor. The truth is, Tabitha is starting to not like being popular anymore though. She feels bad for the people that she taunts. But she can't leave the group, or else SHE will be taunted by the clique too. Chapter One - First day '''Dewilla I went off the bus and walked into Farrow Academy. I gulped and opened the door. I was bombarded with students running, walking, talking and picking up their papers. I tried to make my way around to the administration, and get my schedule and locker combination. ~ As I was kneeling down trying to open my locker, I sighed to myself. "I hope I survive this school." I murmered to myself. A boy and girl were across from me talking near their lockers. "I should be friends with them." I smiled and walked over to them. "Um... hi." I blushed. "Hi." a girl with crimped blonde hair said. "Are you new?" I nodded yes. The boy studied me. "Aren't you that homosexual girl from Ayers High School?" he asked me. "Um, yeah." I responded, my heart thumping fastly. The girl gave me a dirty look. "You homosexuals are an abomination. Letting people like you get married is just downright wrong and disgusting!" the girl snarled. "Marriage is meant for one man and one woman, not two members of the same sex participating in unholy sex and trying to pretend as though they're normal!" "Sheesh." I replied. "Sorry for taking a few minutes of your time." I walked off to the administration to report the problem. ~ I went to the desk of the principal, Mrs. Avila. "Hello, Dewilla!" she smiled. "How is your morning so far?" "Not that good." I responded. "Oh." Mrs. Avila frowned. "Allow me to introduce one of my most academically-popular students, Luna Criswell." Luna waved to me and turned to Mrs. Avila. "Make sure she doesn't get bullied." she said to Luna. "Welp, I kinda just got bullied." I sighed. "Oh? By who?" Luna asked. "She had blonde hair and a pink dress." I said. "Wait.. is that??" Luna questioned. Her face looked frozen with fear. "Tamiko Avila?" "I'm sorry about my daughter's behaviour." Mrs. Avila said. "She doesn't like LGBT people." I frowned. "Oh."